


角名倫太郎的情感諮商室

by ruby0204



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204
Summary: 角名倫太郎覺得自己可能不是個職業排球選手，應該是個感情諮商或心理輔導師。
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	角名倫太郎的情感諮商室

**Author's Note:**

> 1.OOC、OOC，雷者慎入。  
> 2.HE，有一點古角名成分。

角名倫太郎覺得自己可能不是個職業排球選手，應該是個感情諮商或心理輔導師，否則無法解釋為什麼每次宮侑一有感情問題就會打爆他的電話。

訓練結束後一開始就是五六個未接來電，角名一看來電人姓名就感到大事不妙。也許是他的表情過於明顯，古森元也湊到他身旁，親切地詢問。

「倫太郎你怎麼了嗎？是遇到什麼……」

古森下意識瞟了他手機一眼，在看見他手機上來自宮侑的訊息時自動停下詢問，露出有些微妙的表情。

「看來侑有事找你？」

「抱歉古森，今天的晚餐……」

「沒關係，我們下次再約。」

古森好脾氣的拍拍他的肩，角名只能略帶歉意衝他點頭，隨即將自己的東西全部丟進包包裡，大步走出了俱樂部。

  
  
  


「角名──你好慢啊。」

當角名抵達他和宮侑最常一同吃飯的餐廳包廂時，宮侑正往杯子倒啤酒，桌上的菜卻是半口都沒動過。

角名衝他翻了個白眼，將包包擱置在包廂一隅，而後在宮侑面前坐下。

「我哪裡慢了？我今天原本還跟古森說好去吃新開的餐廳，結果你一打來我就匆匆忙忙來了，這還不夠快？」

「抱歉打擾你和元也君的約會了。」

不帶任何歉意的道歉聽得角名簡直想把酒杯扣在宮侑臉上，不過最終他只是取過筷子，夾了道菜送入口中慢慢咀嚼。

「那不是約會，阿侑，別總是想靠打趣我來迴避現實。我們兩個都很清楚你會這樣突然找我大部分是因為你感情上又有問題了。」

「……。」

宮侑這下不說話了，就只是喝著杯中的啤酒，角名倒也不急，反正宮侑到最後總會開口。

「我在想，我是不是應該放棄追小臣比較好。」

角名嚇得連連咳嗽，急匆匆灌了一杯水，然後將筷子擱置一旁，他隱約感覺今晚他應該再也用不到筷子了。

會嚇到也不是沒有原因，從高中認識宮侑以來，角名從沒見宮侑會對他執著的東西輕易放手，他愛排球便一直堅持到底、見到帥氣的新招式也會一遍遍嘗試直到成功，放棄這個詞離宮侑而言太遠。

就連高中那時……。

「你跟佐久早告白了？」

角名試探性的詢問，宮侑露出“那怎麼可能”的表情，非常用力搖頭否決了他的猜想。

「那為什麼突然放棄？高中那個時候你不是被北前輩徹底拒絕才死了那條心嗎？」

嚴格說起來，其實北信介也不算拒絕宮侑，而是單純闡述事實。當年在北信介畢業當天宮侑氣勢洶洶地衝過去找他，不太像是要去跟人告白而像是要找人約架。這一去就是一個下午，那天角名正巧去了宮家和宮治一起打遊戲，宮侑直到晚上才眼角泛紅的回了家。

_“北前輩說我不是喜歡他，我只是單純將敬仰跟喜歡搞錯了。”_

宮侑幾乎整個人掛在宮治身上，將臉埋進了雙生兄弟的頸窩，聲音委屈巴巴的像隻找不著飼主的狐狸。

宮治難得沒多說他什麼，角名看著他將原本要打開的布丁又放回桌上，伸手拍了拍宮侑那一頭金髮。

_「你的布丁再不吃會壞掉，吃不吃？」_

_「吃！」_

  
  


「別提那件事……太丟臉了……」

宮侑一聽他說起這件事便皺起臉發出哀嚎，角名覺得這大約能排得上宮侑人生中最尷尬的事件前五名，於是他從善如流，決定好心的不再刺激宮侑。

「那你倒是說說為什麼想放棄佐久早啊？他不是挺符合你的條件嗎？」

「臉要好看、喜歡排球、會把自己收拾得乾乾淨淨又不會纏著你，我記得你一年前剛分手時跟我說的擇偶條件就這些？」

角名扳著手指數著，宮侑一年前分手時就跟他抱怨交往對象太熱情太黏人過於麻煩，當時角名覺得他估計沒過多久就能聽到宮侑分手的消息，果不其然那之後半個月後宮侑就分手了。再後來過了兩三個月，宮侑說他想追佐久早時角名一點也不意外，因為先前宮侑在抱怨他的交往對象時便數次提起佐久早作為對比，更可怕的是他 **還毫無自覺** 。

所以角名不明白，佐久早的情況不像北信介──他很確信宮侑對佐久早的喜歡是發自內心的而不是又錯把非愛情的好感當作喜歡──在這前提下，宮侑居然告白都不想嘗試就放棄？

「因為……小臣有喜歡的人了啊。」

噢，那的確比較慘。

那個能讓佐久早喜歡上的人究竟是何方神聖？角名不自覺揣測，端起酒杯喝了一口。

他和佐久早不算特別熟悉，但從古森的描述和跟佐久早一些接觸中感覺下來，佐久早喜歡的人是宮侑的可能性簡直近乎於零。

也就是說，宮侑直接沒告白就失戀，也難怪他想放棄。

「所以今天是陪你喝失戀酒的？」

「你都不鼓勵我繼續追哦？」

宮侑鼓起一邊臉頰，他今天沒用髮膠固定他的頭髮，瀏海便軟塌塌垂了下來，一瞬間角名甚至有種他們還是高中生的錯覺。

誰說宮侑打排球時心智年齡會下降五歲？他喝酒時也會啊。

「阿侑，我不會對你在感情上做的任何決定指手劃腳，我所能提供給你的最大幫助就是聽你的煩惱。」

角名說得很慢，一字一句都是經過細細思量才說出口，他看得出來宮侑對這件事的確非常苦惱，但他不會因為這樣就不負責任的亂說話。

「要說的話，我一開始就覺得佐久早不算是你的好選擇。畢竟，嗯，他感覺比北前輩還難追，但是你喜歡他不是嗎？我們都知道你有多麼固執。要不要繼續追，那是你的感情生活，你下定決心我便不會干擾你。」

「真討厭……我不想放棄啊。」

宮侑呢喃著，角名從他眼中看見不服氣的火花，他從來不明白宮侑為什麼會喜歡上佐久早，他們看上去分明是兩個截然相反的類型。

這般想著，他問了出口。

「喜歡哪裡還需要理由啊？硬要選一個的話大概是小臣長得好看吧？」

這麼說著，宮侑自己反倒先笑了起來。

「我一開始 **超討厭** 小臣的好嗎，角名你也記得吧？我們跟井闥山第一次在賽場上遇到時，小臣那個拽樣超讓人討厭的。」

我記得，而且我不懂你哪來的臉說別人拽，佐久早只是不喜歡跟旁人接觸所以看上去比較陰沉，要說拽的話誰拽得過高中時的你？

儘管宮侑的話有太多可供吐槽的點，但想聽後面故事的慾望壓過吐槽的渴望，角名閉緊了嘴點了點頭。

「但小臣超強的，當時國青集訓跟他配合時手感簡直絕佳──那時阿治那渾蛋還說我有毛病！說我精神太分裂，去完一次國青集訓不是講飛雄君就是講小臣，我明明也有說到別人！」

……。

角名開始思考，宮侑到底是從什麼時候喜歡上佐久早的，按宮侑高中時候的情商，不承認喜歡進而討厭對方好像也不是不可能。

「不過發現小臣跟我同俱樂部那天我真是覺得這再好也不過了，最強的怪物們都能在場上被我使用的感覺真的超爽。」

**「所以你到底是喜歡佐久早這個人還是喜歡他作為攻手的那份強大？」**

角名下意識脫口而出，宮侑喜歡挑戰強者、喜歡強大的人這他很清楚，他的天性彷彿就是要不斷去挑戰強的存在，這讓角名不禁對自己的判斷有所懷疑。

**「我怎麼可能蠢到會犯兩次一樣錯誤。」**

宮侑沒好氣的反駁，角名不置可否聳了聳肩。

「我承認一開始我的確是因為小臣很強所以才去頻繁接觸他啦。但你知道，小臣不是有潔癖不喜歡跟人接觸嗎？我有時候覺得讓他困擾很有趣。」

角名覺得他該修正一下情報，宮侑除了打排球跟喝酒時心智年齡會下降五歲外，在某些方面他的心智年齡大約能下降十歲。

「其實我以為小臣被弄久了會對我生氣，可是老實說他脾氣……嗯，其實還挺好？我逗他兩三次他除了黑臉跟噴我消毒水外也沒幹別的，所以我還蠻意外的。」

合著你可能還希望佐久早揍你一頓？角名認識宮侑這麼久，他還沒發現原來宮侑有受虐傾向。

「然後有一次吧，我們的配合沒搭上──那個位置小臣扣得到，但他沒全力跑到位，所以訓練結束後我們吵了起來。」

  
  
  


_「剛剛那球，你明明有辦法扣到，為什麼不跑？」_

宮侑臉色陰沉，語氣近乎質問，他相信自己對佐久早能力的瞭解沒有任何錯誤、也相信佐久早肯定能趕到那個位置扣下那顆球，但佐久早就是沒全力跑，這讓他心情差到極致。

佐久早沒回應他，只是用毛巾擦拭著臉上的汗，這反而更讓宮侑怒火中燒，他一個箭步上前捉住佐久早的衣襟，低吼道。

_「幹嘛不說話！你就不相信我會托球給你是嗎！我們現在是隊友吧！」_

_「……我們是隊友，但你並沒有那麼喜歡我不是？」_

佐久早很是冷靜的回答，一根一根將宮侑的手扳開，然後倒退一步拉遠了距離。

_「而且，我的確趕不到那個位置，你確定不是你判斷失誤？」_

_「我操你的佐久早聖臣──」_

要不是木兔攔著，他們兩個早打了起來。

  
  
  


「我還以為小臣沒有因為我的行為生氣，誰知道他只是憋著沒有說，結果在那次訓練後就……」

宮侑沒有講下去，而是做了一個手勢示意，角名看是看懂了，但他覺得宮侑這叫活該。

誰讓他愛亂捉弄別人，嚐到苦頭了吧。

那之後宮侑與佐久早的關係簡直降到冰點，訓練跟日常配合還是都有到位，但宮侑很清楚如果佐久早跟他都全力配合對方，所能發揮出的力量才不止這些。

他不會甘願在排球上遷就，好不容易有了這麼好的機會能使用這些怪物們，他怎麼可能甘願讓這種機會從眼前溜走。

於是在比賽開始前，宮侑請明暗幫忙將隊上隊員調開，讓他和佐久早能有片刻單獨談話空間，明暗對他們之間的詭異氣氛也有所察覺，爽快地同意了。

  
  


_「小臣。」_

在佐久早想要離開更衣室前，宮侑先一步叫住了他，深褐的眼睛眨也不眨凝視著佐久早。

 _「你之前說我討厭你，我不否認。_ **_但在球場上時你就是我的。_ ** _」_

_「……你說這什麼亂七八糟的？」_

佐久早困惑地皺起眉頭，不太理解宮侑的奇怪的話。

 _「你很強，小臣。你可以說是我使用過的攻手裡數一數二的，_ **_我很清楚你的所有能力，也絕對能夠完美的使用你。_ ** _」_

像是在闡述再明顯不過的事實，宮侑的眼中有著像是能將人燃燒殆盡的烈火，他對排球的愛與執著、他對自己二傳手身份的驕傲，以及他渴望著， **一個為他所用的最強攻手。**

 _「_ **_如果你覺得我對你的能力判斷有錯，那我們就來比較看看啊，看誰在排球上更強、誰能拿下更多的發球得分。_ ** _」_

儘管佐久早沒完全搞懂宮侑的腦迴路到底是怎麼把這些事串連到一起，但他承認宮侑在排球上一直都很認真，從不開玩笑。佐久早其實本就沒打算真的與宮侑繼續生氣下去──那次訓練的確是個意外，就連佐久早自己都沒想到他會三兩下被宮侑挑撥的將內心話脫口而出。

他們始終是隊友，佐久早不可能真的忽視宮侑的指揮。

但既然宮侑主動送上門來挑戰……他瞇起那雙純黑的眸子，臉上有著不輸宮侑的戰意。

_「那就來比啊。」_

那一次比賽的賽末點，球由敵方場地飛回BJ這邊，宮侑衝上去，場地與球員站位被他收盡眼底，在腦中構築出了最佳的進攻路線。

一定可以。

**_「小臣！」_ **

被高高托起的球落點看似離佐久早還有一小段距離，佐久早腦海中浮現宮侑那充滿戰意的興奮表情與彷彿燃著火焰的雙眸。

**我很清楚你的所有能力，也絕對能夠完美的使用你。**

佐久早衝上前。

柔軟手腕為排球附加的旋轉在此刻美麗得不可思議，球落在對方場地，哨音響起，他的大腦被腎上腺素沖昏了頭，轉身就給了佐久早一個異常燦爛的笑容。

_「扣得漂亮小臣！就說你肯定做得到吧！」_

面對他的笑容，佐久早有片刻愣神，而後卻罕見地微微勾起唇角。

_「……就這麼一次，我承認你是對的，宮。你對我能力判斷沒有失誤。」_

_「噢──得了吧小臣，別那麼嘴硬，我可是超瞭解你的好嗎！」_

_「你離我遠點。」_

就是在那場比賽之後，每次比賽互相較勁誰發球得分次數多成為他們不約而成的常態，而宮侑開始覺得佐久早笑起來的樣子格外好看。

  
  
  


「再後來你也知道得差不多了啊，因為小臣很會憋，所以我就不自覺多注意他了嘛，然後看著看著……」

「看著看著就心動了是吧？後面你不用跟我說，我不知道聽了多少次你覺得佐久早在口罩後面偷笑的樣子很可愛這一類的話，別再跟我重複了。」

角名認真不想再聽這類型的話，那簡直是在給他洗腦。

但這樣說下來，角名真心覺得宮侑追到佐久早的機會根本是零，宮侑這簡直是死亡開局。

「那之後我跟小臣關係好了不少──應該啦，反正小臣嗆我的時候我覺得那應該不是討厭我的表現。」

「所以你覺得你還有希望。」

「現在沒有了。」

宮侑撅嘴，將他的頭髮揉得更加凌亂，苦惱地大喊。

「小臣到底喜歡誰啦！牛島？還是他高中那個隊長飯綱？難不成是元也君嗎！？」

「最後這個人選我可以幫你否定，古森跟我說過他跟佐久早只是單純的表兄弟。」

「好不甘心……」

將臉貼在冰涼的桌面上，宮侑的情緒異常低落，甚至遠勝於高中那一次。至少那次宮治用一顆布丁就成功讓他打起精神，但角名認為現在就算是一箱布丁都沒用。

「角名我跟你說，小臣他真的笑起來很好看，他家的床超軟，他的開車技術也超棒，而且喝醉時小臣的照顧也很到位……」

他心不在焉的點頭，角名本來以為宮侑又要繼續誇佐久早，結果後面越聽越不對勁，宮侑後面說的這些他可完全沒聽說過，連忙開口打斷宮侑的話。

「等等，阿侑，你後面講的那些事是什麼時候發生的？」

「嗯？兩三個月前吧？那時候我們不是都在忙賽季嗎，打完比賽的聚餐我根本被狂灌酒，都靠小臣把我拖回家。」

宮侑迷迷糊糊地回答，過量的酒精開始使他感到困倦，看上去昏昏欲睡。

「……你是今天知道佐久早有喜歡的人嗎？誰跟你說的？佐久早喜歡那個人多久你知道嗎？」

角名隱隱約約覺得他似乎錯過了什麼重要線索──根據他的瞭解，佐久早應該不至於熱心到將喝醉的隊友帶回自己家──

「元也君跟我說的啊。」

宮侑講完便醉倒在酒精下，角名一下就想起赴約前古森那個微妙的表情，他忽然產生一個荒謬但或許是事實的猜想。

  
  


「打擾一下。」

包廂的門被拉開，佐久早戴著口罩穿著長大衣，從門口灌進的風讓宮侑冷得打了個哆嗦。

儘管看不到佐久早口罩後面的臉，但角名總覺得他的心情似乎不太好。

「我來接他回家。」

「……你以什麼身份接阿侑呢？我一個人把阿侑弄回家還是沒有問題的，不勞費心。」

角名細長的狐狸眼緊緊盯著佐久早，他覺得自己像極了那些連續劇裡頭刁鑽的家長，但誰讓宮侑的情商簡直低得要命，佐久早做得那麼明顯他還能覺得自己要失戀了，角名只好稍微施壓在佐久早身上。

如果情況真如他所想的那樣，自己搞不好可以順利從“宮侑的情感諮商師”這個位置上卸任。

佐久早停頓了很久，甚至久得讓角名皺眉，開始懷疑自己是不是想錯了，如果是那還真的有點尷尬──

「我沒想到他會那麼遲鈍，又或許我做得不夠明顯？」

終於，佐久早開口了，他注視著幾乎陷入睡眠的宮侑，眼神跟語氣充滿無奈。

角名安心了，他看著佐久早，實在有些同情地想上前拍拍他的肩膀告訴他，不是他做的不夠明顯，而是宮侑理解方向跑偏了。

不過細想起來，宮侑會覺得自己失戀倒也不是沒道理，誰叫他們一開始那關係的確不太好，沒準在宮侑眼裡，佐久早後面對他做的那些行為只是單純的友善。

「不出意外，我會等他明天酒醒後跟他告白。」

儘管角名很好奇，佐久早到底是出自什麼原因喜歡上宮侑，但眼下似乎並非詢問的好時機。

他看著佐久早動作熟練地將宮侑扶起來，突然覺得自己有點虧，早知道就該用手機錄下今天發生的事，等他們正式在一起後再給宮侑看。

「做為阿侑一直以來的情感諮商師，我很負責任的跟你說，他的情商根本低得可怕，你要做好心理準備。」

「我已經體會到了。」

佐久早現在非常、非常明白這個事實，他調整了下位置讓宮侑能更好的靠在他身上，然後側頭看著角名。

「現在時間還不晚，元也在外面等你。」

角名一下就從座位上起來，抓起了角落裡的包包。

「不是說改天再約嗎，古森真是的……。」

佐久早目送角名遠去，他已經很盡力在幫古森了，這權當報答古森一直以來為他的感情出謀策劃。

宮侑喝醉了倒也沒多安靜，瞇著眼辨認出他是誰後就靠在了他脖子旁碎碎叨叨。

「小臣你真的好討厭。」

這他聽過很多遍。

「小臣你個性真的好難搞。」

這他也不是第一次聽了。

「小臣……我喜歡你啊，真的，沒有跟你開玩笑。」

佐久早停了下來。

宮侑的頭髮騷得他脖子癢，他從口袋摸出車鑰匙，花費了一番功夫，最後終於成功將宮侑塞進他的副駕駛座。

他低下頭，發出微弱的笑聲，眼中充滿笑意。

「倒是清醒的時候說啊，不然怎麼聽到我的回覆呢？侑。」


End file.
